real_life_villainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Arthur J. Jones
Arthur J. Jones (born January 1, 1948) is an American Neo-Nazi and politician. He is a former leader of the American Nazi Party. He was the Republican candidate for Illinois's 3rd congressional district in the November 2018 midterm elections, losing to Democrat Dan Lipinski. Biography Electoral history Jones was a member of the National Socialist White People's Party for eight years and describes himself as a former leader of the American Nazi Party, the NSWPP's former name. He has also been a member of the Populist Party, a far-right political party active in the 1980s and 1990s. A perennial candidate, Jones has run for various elected offices since 1976, but has never won an office. In that year, Jones unsuccessfully ran for mayor of Milwaukee, Wisconsin. In 1987, he unsuccessfully ran for alderman of the 13th Ward of Chicago. Jones has run for the U.S. House of Representatives as a Republican eight times; in 1984, 1992, 1996, 1998, 2006, 2008, 2012, and 2018. In 1989 Jones had attempted to run for mayor of Chicago, but was denied inclusion on the Republican primary ballot due to issues regarding his candidature petition. In 2017, Jones declared his intent to run for the Republican nomination for Congress from Illinois's 3rd congressional district in 2018; he was the only declared candidate of that party. His candidacy was repudiated by the Illinois Republican Party and the Republican National Committee. RNC spokesperson Michael Ahrens stated, "We condemn this candidate and his hateful rhetoric in the strongest possible terms". Jones won the primary unopposed on March 20, 2018 and moved on to face Democratic incumbent Dan Lipinski in the general election. Following his primary victory, Republican party officials encouraged members not to vote for Jones. In January 2018, he became the only Republican candidate for Illinois's 3rd congressional district, despite that party's repeated disapproval of him gaining this position, as well as the controversy around him being a candidate. Despite the GOP disavowing, 26.5 percent of voters still voted for him in the general election on November 6, 2018, as he lost by 47 points Views Jones is a proud Holocaust denier, having described the Holocaust as a "lie" and a "racket." He is against interracial marriage and integration in schools. He has also attended multiple rallies celebrating Adolf Hitler and admires the Ku Klux Klan. Jones also “saluted” Nation of Islam leader Louis Farrakhan for his views about Jews, as well as referring to Jews as the enemy. In 2016 he was a supporter of Donald Trump for president. Jones said in an interview then, "I agree with a lot of what Mr. Trump has to say ... He's his own man. I like the fact that doesn't have to go hat in hand to Jewish billionaires to get money". In February 2018, Jones nonetheless said President Trump "surrounded himself with hordes of Jews", and regrets his 2016 vote. At a neo-Nazi meeting in Kentucky, Jones said that Trump "surrounded himself with hordes of Jews including a Jew in his own family, that punk named Jared Kushner", and moved on to say "I'm sorry I voted for the son of a bitch, pardon my English" and that Trump was "nothing but a puppet … this Jew-loving fool", all of which was also captured on video. According to the Chicago Sun-Times, it takes thousands more signatures to get ballot-approved as an independent candidate than as a Republican; Jones therefore ran in 2016 as a Republican, but the party disavowed him and found technical reasons for removing him from past ballots. Again according to the Sun-Times, Jones took countermeasures in 2017 and 2018 for which the party was unprepared, and so he appeared on their ballot despite official Republican disapproval. Category:Male Category:Political Category:Mongers Category:Totalitarians Category:Delusional Category:Supremacists Category:Xenophobes Category:Karma Houdini Category:Hypocrites Category:Elderly Category:Anti-Semetic Category:Anti-Religious Category:Propagandist Category:Brainwasher Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Dark Priest Category:Liars Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Master Manipulator Category:Jingoists Category:Vocal Villains Category:Cult Leader Category:Anti-Catholic Category:Irony